A New Dawn
by Julianne Nicole
Summary: What happens to Dawn when Ash leaves for Unova and Brock goes back to Pewter Gym. Well, she encounters some brand new adventures, with the help of Lucas, Professor Rowan's assistant. Oh, and remember Lyra & Khoury from Johto? We visit them a little, too.


**~ Chapter 1: Adventure! ~**

=^-^= Location: Lyra and Khoury =^-^=  
  
Lyra woke up and looked around. She and Khoury had decided to sleep in their sleeping bags under a tree. They were in the Ilex Forest, heading for Goldenrod. He and Feraligatr were still asleep, but Chikorita, Marill, and Gible were playing with his glasses. Of course they were.  
"Hey! Give me those!" She said, laughing. "Khoury. Khoury, wake up. Marill swiped your glasses again."  
"Marill..." Marill said guiltily.  
Khoury got up and put his glasses on. He rolled up his sleeping bag and put it in his messenger bag. He and Lyra walked for a few minutes, until they reached a shrine.  
"Wow." Lyra said, looking at it.  
"What do you suppose it is?" Khoury asked Lyra, still staring at the shrine.  
"A... Shrine, I guess."  
"Pichu!"  
"Pi!"  
"Cele- Celebi- bii!"  
Everyone jumped back. Celebi came out of a tree and circled them. A shiny Pichu and a Pichu with three spikes on it's right ear came from out of the shrine. After circling them about five times, they disappeared back to where they were.  
"Celebi... and two Pichu... Cool..." Lyra said.  
"Well, we're almost out of the forest, according to the Pokégear's map. Best get going, then." However, even with the Pokégear, they got lost.

** =^-^=** **Location:** **Dawn =^-^=**

Dawn got up about ten minutes earlier. Her mother had said that Professor Rowan called and wanted her to come to the lab. She was confused as to why, but she gleefully had her Piplup follow her.  
She was almost there, then Lucas spotted her.  
"Hey, Dawn! Professor Rowan's been waiting for you. Here, follow me." He led her into the lab, and over to the Professor.  
"Ah! Hello, Dawn. Hello, Lucas. There's an important task I'd like you to do for me." He pulled two tickets out of his briefcase and handed them to Dawn and Lucas.  
"Professor Elm in Johto would like to borrow these," He took some papers off of his desk and handed them to Dawn, "confidential pieces of my research. He needs them to finish his own. The ship in Canalave leaves today in an hour. I was thinking about making two of my lab attendants go, but I have faith and trust that you both can do this. Will you go?"  
"B-but... Professor! Who will be your assistant while I'm gone?" Lucas said, just as he had when Professor Rowan had given him a Pokédex.  
"Lucas, I'll be just fine. Worry not. You go ahead and experience the wonders of the world of Pokémon! You could even explore around a bit if you wanted!"  
"You can count on me then, Professor! Just leave it to us!"  
"No need to worry!" Dawn agreed.  
"Well, you'd best go home and pack, and tell your family where you're headed. Good luck, you two!" He set them off.  
"Oh! That's wonderful, Dawn! Here, dear, I bought you a new outfit yesterday. I just now remembered. You can use it for your new adventure." Dawn's mother, Johanna said, handing her a new set of clothes. Dawn decided to go change.  
She looked in the mirror at her lovely new outfit. It was a light blue minidress, a denim half-jacket, a pair of black capri shorts, and some orange boots and white socks that came up to the middle of her lower leg. She opted to keep her favorite hat and her scarf. She was wearing her pink Pokétch and her bracelets. She stepped downstairs, pleased with her new clothes.  
"Wow, Dawn. You look pretty... Oh, by the way, you can take this." Johanna handed Dawn a dress.  
"But Mom... This is the dress you wore when you won your first contest ribbon... I couldn't!" She said.  
"But I want you to. Oh, it's just about time for you to go. I love you, Dawn."  
"I love you too, Mom." Dawn picked her bag up and headed out the door. Lucas was there, waiting for her. He was wearing his normal hat and scarf, but everything else was different. He had on an orange t-shirt, a pair of jeans, dark blue sneakers, and his blue Pokétch. His backpack was draped over his right shoulder, and his Chimchar was following him.  
"Hi Dawn! Ready to leave?"  
"Yeah! Nice outfit, by the way."  
"Thanks, you too."  
They boarded the S.S. Spiral, and were there in about 25 minutes.

** =^-^= Lyra and Khoury =^-^=**

"Well, we should go back to Professor Elm's lab to fix the Pokégear's map function..." Khoury said, embarrassed.  
"Okay. Well, at least we have this escape rope." Lyra held out the escape rope, and it whirled around and pulled Lyra, Khoury, and the Pokémon back to Azalea Town.  
"Hey, Khoury." Lyra said.  
"What?"  
"I'll race ya all the way back to New Bark!" She laughed and began running.  
"Ugh! Lyra! Wait!" Khoury groaned and ran after his friend.

By the time they were back (Lyra had won), Khoury was out of breath. Gible and Feraligatr, however, had no trouble at all keeping up.  
They walked into the Professor's lab.  
"Professor Elm! Professor Elm!" Lyra shouted, and began to walk toward him. The two trainers standing in front of him turned around. Elm, with the folder of research, now on his desk, gestured for Khoury and Lyra to come over to him.  
"DANE!" Lyra said.  
"Uh, it's _Dawn_..." Dawn said, but gave up because obviously, Lyra wasn't listening.  
"And who's this?" Lyra asked.  
"Well, my name is Lucas, and," Lucas answered.  
"It's nice to meet you, Luke."  
"It's _Lucas_, actually." But Lyra was already talking to Professor Elm.  
"Anyways, Professor Elm, Khoury and I came to see if you or one of your aides could fix the map on Khoury's Pokégear. You see, it's a bit off." She showed him that currently, it displayed them as being on Route 46.  
"Ah, yes. I'll get Rob here right on it." He handed it to a purple-haired teenage boy with braces. They explained to Professor Elm how they knew each other.  
"Ah, then. Why not travel together? The more the merrier, am I right?" Elm suggested.

What will our heroes/heroines decide? Will they stay in two separate groups, or will they be together in one group of traveling buddies? Stay tuned.


End file.
